


与偶像恋爱的第一步 Love Begins At Marriage

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Crying Cristiano, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Federico, Getting to Know Each Other, Living Together, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 与偶像恋爱的第一步——和他结婚





	1. Chapter 1

一切要从一通电话说起。二零一八年的七月五日，世界杯比赛的间隙，当然对于意大利球员来说，惬意假期中普通的一刻。就在这一天中午，贝尔纳代斯基接到了那个改变了所有事情的电话。

“我亲爱的费德里科，”俱乐部总经理的声音穿过滋滋的电流失了真，带着令人不安的浮夸，“我这儿有一条好消息，和一条还要好上几十倍的消息正等着你呢。”

“真的吗？那听上去很不错。”两条好消息？最好是主力位置和加薪合同，贝尔纳代斯基忍不住想道。虽然俱乐部现在上上下下都勒着裤腰带攒钱准备干一票大的，不过怎么说呢，人总是可以做梦的嘛。

“假如你最近还在关注新闻的话，应该有所预感——没错！我们已经搞定了克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，他是我们的了！”

天啊……贝尔纳代斯基一下子从沙发上站起来，差点踹到了脚边的宠物狗狗。他稳了稳心神，重新坐回去，尽量得体地冲听筒那边回复（希望他不是喊出来的）：“哦，哦，这可真是……太好了！”太好了，太棒了，太赞了。上帝啊，能给我点其他的词吗？保罗前两天疯狂点赞和分享那些捕风捉影的新闻时，他明明还没有这么激动。是的，他有预料到这个，但这件事真正发生的时候还是显得过于美妙，以至于他甚至难以组织起合适的语言来评论。和偶像并肩战斗听上去像是人生的奋斗目标，而这个幸运的年轻人二十四岁的时候就得到了机会——他的偶像主动走向了他身边。

马洛塔语气激昂，用他发表讲话时那种振奋人心的传销式语调说道：“我们为此付出了很多代价，但这是值得的，俱乐部的每一个成员对此都深切赞同并期盼着这个计划的完美成功，不是吗？”

“当然是！”立刻递交罗吹群群主竞选申请的费德里科·罗我偶·贝尔纳代斯基先生积极响应，“他当然值得，如果世界上最好的球员都不值得，还能有谁？”

“噢，我真高兴你能这么想，费德里科。”

假如他不是被前一条喜讯冲昏头脑，他早该察觉出马洛塔言语中的陷阱了。可惜他只是一边嘴角乱他妈上扬，一边飘乎乎地问：“那第二条呢？先生？那条比这还要好上几十倍的好消息？”不会有了，这多半是个夸张的修辞，还能有什么比罗纳尔多成为他的队友还要好的事情？

“别心急，别心急……好吧，容许我在此代表尤文图斯俱乐部送上祝福：费德里科，恭喜你，你马上就要和罗纳尔多结婚了！”

“……什、什么？”年轻人笑容僵在嘴角，整张脸一瞬间褪去所有表情变得空白而呆滞，“什么？！”

电话那头传来假意谅解的声音，迅速为他找好了理由：“啊，也许信号不太好。没关系，我非常乐意为你重复一遍：你要结婚了，和克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”

贝尔纳代斯基唰地直起身，沙发边的狗狗发出一声凄厉的惨叫，这回它结结实实被踢了一脚。


	2. Chapter 2

“我不明白，先生。”这是贝尔纳代斯基赶到俱乐部冲进办公室说的第一句话。

意外又似乎并不意外的是，总经理、主席和教练竟然都在这里。好在年轻球员一团乱麻的脑子已经容不得他为自己的唐突感到尴尬了。阿涅利先生正在翻阅一份文件，闻声抬头看了他一眼，露出理解的神情。

“这很正常，即使是我，也花了一点时间才理清楚。”他扬起手里的文件，“你要知道，费德里科，豪门是非多啊。”

那份文件的封面上印着皇家马德里的队徽。

贝尔纳代斯基瞪着那个图形，试图弄懂这五个字的某些深刻内涵，然而事实上这话说了就跟白说没差别。总经理见状，只好开口给主席解释：“这是罗纳尔多方面拿出来的，他们和皇马签订的秘密君子协议——我得说我根本看不出‘君子’在哪里。”他把文件递到年轻人手里，在对方刚翻了两页被密密麻麻的条例唬得晕头转向之际，灵活地一转手腕又抽了回来，仿佛十分体贴地说道：“这封协议又臭又长，有机会你再仔细看。现在让我来为你总结一下吧：如果我们要拿到对尤文图斯最有利的条件，我们必须确保罗纳尔多拥有一名和俱乐部有劳动关系超过6个月并为意大利籍的合法伴侣。”

“……”作为一名和俱乐部有劳动关系即将达到12个月并为意大利籍的普通球员，贝尔纳代斯基沉默片刻，问出了他现在能想到的最聪明的问题：“为什么？”

“问得太好了，小伙子。”阿涅利好似十分真挚地赞扬他，指了指办公桌上的座机，“你能帮我把这句话拍到弗洛伦蒂诺脸上吗？”

“但这是不对的……我是说，你们不能就这样让两个陌生人结婚……”

“确实，你们还很陌生，除了你在四年前就跟他合过照发布在社交媒体上，还在他的球迷会拥有一席之地以外。”

可怜的年轻人立刻涨红了脸：“好吧，我是罗纳尔多的球迷，这有什么？”做世界最佳的球迷没什么不对，他心安理得，“可他又不认识我，就算拍过照片肯定也不记得了。你们这么安排，问过他的想法了吗？”

“你大可放心，他的意见绝对是第一个被考虑到的，否则我们有无数个更好的选择。”不知怎的，主席先生说这话时语气仿佛有些酸溜溜的，“如果你还想了解得更详细一点，我们给了他一份合乎条件的名单，是他在上面挑中了你。”而你的意见，很不幸，估计已经沦为最后一个被考虑到的了。

这段话像一个惊天大饼，顿时砸得意大利青年头晕目眩。整个俱乐部的球员、管理层、工作人员，符合条件的那么多那么多人之中，偏偏是他，被克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多所选择。为什么？为什么是他？

“关于这个嘛，实际上他首先选的不是你。仅供参考，他第一眼看上了马尔基西奥，不过内部消息是也许下个赛季他就不会留队了，于是就轮到你。这样……你懂了吧？”

备选项先生显然并不懂：“你是说，他喜欢忧郁文艺款的？”

“你想多了，这意思是人家纯粹看脸随便选的而已！”旁边一直作壁上观的阿莱格里终于受不了地说出真相，顺手还薅了一把贝尔纳代斯基的长发。

“……”年轻人心中一时五味杂陈。唉，其实长得帅并不像人们想象中那么快乐——帅哥的感受一般人根本想象不到。

他抬起头环顾四周，所有人都在等他发表意见。那又有什么意义呢？他还能有其他的答案吗？可是这多荒谬啊，他还没谈过一场刻骨铭心的恋爱，却要糊里糊涂地步入婚姻了。从一通草率随意的电话开始，几个小时后在俱乐部的办公室里，面对主席、总经理和主教练——他未来的合法伴侣甚至不在现场——谋划一场盛大的谎言。

这太可笑了。

阿涅利似乎看出他心底的抗拒，起身绕过办公桌来到他面前，坦白而诚恳地把情况摊开来向他解释：“听着，费德里科，你的态度对我们也很重要。但是你瞧：结婚，一亿；不结婚，十亿！为俱乐部想想，也为自己想想吧，你不渴望他吗？他值得我们付出任何代价，不是吗？”

是啊，当然了，贝尔纳代斯基心想， **他值得一切** 。

“好吧。最糟糕不过就是闪婚闪离，俱乐部的公关部门会解决的，对吧？”

“这你不必担心。只要把它当做一个新的工作，我们会合作得很愉快的，就像一直以来那样。”

意大利青年勉强笑了一笑：“那么……我同意了。”

另外三个人一起松了口气，氛围变得轻松起来。主教练先生这会儿见缝插针，开始给自己的弟子谋福利：“鉴于费德里科给俱乐部省下了九亿欧元，我觉得完全可以从中抽一些奖励他。”

“很合理。”马洛塔立刻接茬，“我们可以拨出半马币，不，四分之一马币作为你的婚礼资金。”阿涅利紧跟着大手一挥：“批准。”

“不……等等？还有婚礼？！”


	3. Chapter 3

“你怎么能想不到婚礼呢？”当天傍晚他们视频聊天的时候，迪巴拉对贝尔纳代斯基发出了愤怒的抗议，“那可是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多啊！他结婚怎么能不办一个超豪华的婚礼呢？”

他们，指的是尤文图斯的十号，三十号，以及三十三号，即罗纳尔多全球后援会意大利尤文图斯分会成员。

虽然为了避免被队内大佬骂通敌，在偶像转会过来以前这个组织一直都在地下活动就是了（意思是全部成员就只有这三个而已）。

“保罗，我说过了，这不是真的。”贝尔纳代斯基有气无力地重申了一遍关键内容，很明显他的两个小伙伴一如既往地不在乎。

“你都要跟我男神结婚了还想马马虎虎地混过去不给他一个配得上身份的盛大婚礼？你怎么能这么渣？”本坦库尔比迪巴拉还要愤怒一点。

宠物狗爬上床凑到身边，被烦躁的意大利人一巴掌糊在脸上推了下去：“你明天不是还有比赛吗，罗德里格？还不赶紧去休息？”

“我也想知道为什么我大晚上还要在粉丝群里讨论男神结婚的事情，对象居然还是群员之一？你这个叛徒！”

“我现在后悔了，也许婚礼还来得及取消。”贝尔纳代斯基说。

“你想对克里斯蒂亚诺悔婚？！你怎么敢！”另两人异口同声地吼道。

“……”

消息灵通的八卦小能手迪巴拉告诉他们：“你知道整个安联体育场都运转起来了吗？外界都在传七月七日是他的亮相仪式，但我们都知道那是在准备你们的婚礼！按现在的情况，这消息能瞒到七号那天，可你要是取消婚礼？下一秒全世界的头条都会被这消息占领的。老天，想想看，‘罗纳尔多’和‘被退婚’一起出现在报纸上？”

本坦库尔发出了类似于被捕兽夹捉住的小动物濒死挣扎的悲惨声音。“为了我男神的名誉和清白，你必须得体地出现在婚礼现场。”最终他这么说道。

很好，如此看来，并没有人在意我的名誉和清白，贝尔纳代斯基忧伤地意识到，他的这两个狐朋狗友只关注他们的偶像，根本无所谓和“罗纳尔多”、“被退婚”一起出现在报纸上的名字是“贝尔纳代斯基”还是“意大利某男子”。

“我不明白，你为什么不想和他结婚？”本质善良的小宝石还是看不下去朋友一脸痛苦纠结的样子，“我是说，那可是罗纳尔多，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！想跟他结婚的人肯定能从意大利跨洋排队排到阿根廷吧。”

“没错，谁不会喜欢那样一个长相英俊，身材健美，球踢得好还超有钱的男人啊？”

确实，他的偶像很好，非常好，他很喜欢他，作为一个球迷。然而涉及到婚姻？那完全是另一回事。“怎么能因为一个人长得帅身材好会踢球又有钱，就跟这个人结婚？不应该是这样的……”

“显然你们要结婚的主要原因还是为了俱乐部的财政，为了省下九亿欧元。”本坦库尔非常无情地指出，“不过，好吧，我懂你的意思。”

“你不懂，你才二十岁，怎么能理解人们为了爱情才渴望婚姻的心情？”贝尔纳代斯基比他更无情地说。

被嘲笑的乌拉圭小朋友顿时出离愤怒了：“是二十一岁！你猜怎么着，我来到尤文图斯的时间比你还早二十多天，已经超过12个月——唯一阻止我以新郎身份出席婚礼的原因就是国籍而已！你说不能因为一个人长得帅身材好会踢球又有钱，就跟他结婚？也许吧。而我想说的是，我愿意和克里斯蒂亚诺结婚，仅仅因为他曾经叫出我的名字，这个理由对我来说就足够了。”

他丢下一句“明天还有比赛，先睡了”就退出了视频通话。

意大利人有些难堪，他摸不清对方话里有几分真意，隐约有些被冒犯的恼火，又有些不知从何而来的心虚。群聊里一度陷入静默，直到迪巴拉终于无法忍受这种尴尬而出声打破。

“呃，费德里科？其实我觉得吧，就像你刚才说的，这又不是真的。也许几个月后你们就离婚了，即使不离婚，你们也不会像夫妻一样生活。所以又有什么关系呢？

“如果你真的这么抗拒，之前就不该答应的。”

是啊，如果他真的不想要，那时候就应该说不的。

 **如果他真的一点也不想要的话** 。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天差不多就是场灾难。

罗纳尔多依然远在希腊，于是贝尔纳代斯基依然没跟明天就要结婚的对象碰面，然而婚礼的氛围蓦然浓重起来。

大清早就有一大群人登门拜访，然后基本算得上是把他绑架到了一间私人会所，开始给他，呃，做按摩？差不多就是从头到脚一整套的顶级服务，顺带还来了个全身除毛。不是说他很排斥这个，但是想象一下，在自己家浴室里自力更生，跟在会所里被专业人士按住磨刀霍霍能一样吗？再说了，婚礼上他又不是穿短裤，这是刮给谁看啊？

接着他被领去给某个御用造型师做了头发，顺滑飘逸的半长发被毫不留情地剪去，甚至残酷地推成了寸头。虽然他原本也考虑过剪头发，有时候长发在场上挺不方便的（主要是动态抓拍也不太好看），但是寸头？认真的？这是谁的审美观？可惜剪掉的头发一时半会长不回来，贝尔纳代斯基不顾那群“绑架犯”的催促，硬是对着镜子各个角度照了十几分钟，才勉勉强强地接受了自己的新形象：不管怎么说，配上他帅气的脸蛋，还是挺酷的。

最后在他像个人体模特一样频繁地穿脱各式各样的礼服，跟个陀螺似的来回转个不停以便供人评头论足的同时，还要应付婚礼策划师的助理在旁边喋喋不休地念叨着婚礼安排，询问他对于婚礼的要求。

“我不建议您提出‘太多’要求，”那位为他服务的助理说，“希望您理解，但是我们只有一天时间，对于一场婚礼来说一天的准备短得要命。”

完全理解，别说婚礼，哪怕是个派对都搞不完吧。不知道他们是怎么做到的，估计就是疯狂地砸钱，也不知道四分之一马币够不够用。

“那么我没有什么要求。”意大利青年体贴地说，心里又觉得不是滋味。他当然对自己的婚礼有很多要求，很多浪漫动人的灵巧心思，最重要的是亲自设计和参与到过程中的每一个步骤。但他能说什么呢？这可不是他说了算的。

这是假的，将来还会有机会的，他只能这样想来安慰自己。好在这安慰来得很容易，毕竟这一切确实虚幻飘忽，毫无实感。如果要他说实话，他觉得自己更像是一出荒诞剧中的牵线木偶。

“婚礼真的来得及准备吗？”他忍不住问。

策划师助理翻了翻手头的本子，回答他：“这并不是传统的婚礼，因为体育场里可不能摆酒宴，所以——灯光秀，VCR短片，仪式过程……差不多像个新闻发布会。婚礼现场全球直播，宾客或者说观众都在屏幕后边。”

呃，那听上去不需要很多准备，也完全没有修改空间啊？

对方似乎感受到他的腹诽，严肃地给自己的团队正名：“我们对体育场进行了精心的，美妙的，渲染了浓厚婚礼气氛的装饰！如果您对于鲜花的品种和气球的颜色有要求，我们可以立刻为您紧急调整。”

“这样吗？”准新郎顺口问道，“那气球是什么颜色？”

“黑色和白色，”助理飞快地打开小本子的某一页，朗读上面的内容，“尤文图斯的代表色和安联球场的内饰相呼应，纯洁庄重，古朴典雅，营造出一种——”

“葬礼的肃穆气息？”

“……您怎么能这样说？太不吉利了！”

我还能怎么说？被完全侮辱了婚礼审美观的意大利青年悲哀地想，真不愧是马洛塔花了四分之一马币请来的策划师。可以坟头蹦迪也可以坟头婚礼，很好，这很尤文图斯。

这次的保密工作简直是超出整个足球界水平的好，现在外面还一点儿婚礼的消息也没有，无论是媒体还是群众仍然天真地期待着七月七日尤文图斯新七号的亮相（除了某些持续唱衰的西班牙媒体）。不过贝尔纳代斯基深刻怀疑这两者是否有什么区别，如果他的婚礼上出现了穿着斑马吉祥物布偶装的工作人员，或者阿涅利和马洛塔轮流上台讲话，或者更糟，阿莱格里是婚礼司仪，宣布完两位新人喜结连理之后还要求他俩当众表演颠球……如果上述这些惨剧一幕一幕地发生在他的第一次婚礼上，他甚至不会有哪怕一丁点惊讶之情。

嗯？他刚刚说“第一次婚礼”这个词了吗？噢，棒极了，他才二十四岁就开始考虑二婚的事了，可真是够深谋远虑的。

不甘和悔恨丝丝缕缕地缠绕在他的肋骨上，烦闷和纠结沉沉地坠在胃的底部。此时此刻他忽然极度渴望见到他的偶像，这场见鬼的婚礼的另一个当事人。罗纳尔多是怎么想的呢？和贝尔纳代斯基，一个点头之交、从来都以对手的角色站在球员通道的另一侧（并且很不幸地总是手下败将）的意大利年轻人，匆匆忙忙地结婚，只是为了更顺利地达成自己的转会交易。他是怎么看待，怎么处理这件事的？

只在这种时候，揣测着那个男人的所思所想，急切盼望着两人的会面，才能让他觉得不那么走投无路。也许这就是和罗纳尔多站在同一战线的体验，他总能让事情显得不那么糟糕。


	5. Chapter 5

婚礼当天，七月七日的上午，贝尔纳代斯基终于见到了他的未来丈夫，或许该加个限定词：法律上的。

这当然不是他第一次与克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多见面，但绝对是最奇异的一次。他们隔着一张会议长桌相对而坐，面前是摊满桌面的各种协议和合约，身边陪伴着一群律师和俱乐部的管理层还有法律顾问。这看上去可不像一般意义上你和未婚夫初次正式见面应有的场景。

不过他们也完全算不上一般意义上的未婚伴侣就是了。

克里斯蒂亚诺安静地窝在椅子里，旁观着专业人士们揪着条款的每一个字母和标点讨论。他脸上有着淡淡的倦意，几乎不像一个正在度假的人，好在修去了世界杯期间蓄的山羊胡须后，一身得体服帖的西装让他看起来干净整齐，明亮的眼睛也为他添了几分精神气。似乎察觉到贝尔纳代斯基注视的目光，他转头望向他，露出一个开朗的微笑。

“费德里科，”他说，嗓音低沉而温和，“让我们去隔壁好好说会儿话吧。”

年轻人过分健康的心脏又快又大声地跳动起来，好像忽然之间决定让整个房间的人都注意到自己。他回想起几天前本坦库尔在群里像个复读机一样刷屏：“罗纳尔多叫了我的名字天啊他叫我罗德里格了他怎么知道我是罗德里格那我可以叫他克里斯蒂亚诺吗我可以叫他克里斯吗”，那时候他善意地嘲笑乌拉圭男孩，心里却是有点向往和羡慕的。

现在他知道被那双唇那副嗓音叫出名字是一种什么感受了。被认识，被记住，还有某种亲昵的错觉，像烟雾一样在他脑子里飘来荡去。

“好啊，克里斯。”他脱口而出，大概是复读机洗脑的错。然而克里斯蒂亚诺并没有任何反对的迹象，似乎对他这样称呼接受良好。他们一前一后地离开会议室，走进旁边的休息间。这里空间更小，真皮沙发和矮小的茶几都把气氛变得更加亲近和柔软。

当他们在沙发里落座的时候，一瞬间的下陷让两个人都放松下来。克里斯蒂亚诺解开了西装外套的纽扣，整个人靠进抱枕堆里，为这份舒适无意识地浅浅勾起嘴角。

“你知道他们选的气球是黑白色的吗？”在一片轻松之下，贝尔纳代斯基听见自己发出这样的声音。脑海中假想的主教练立马狠狠往他后脑勺扇了一巴掌，老天，就不能想个哪怕稍微有趣一点点的话题？

克里斯蒂亚诺眨了眨眼。“我不知道？我从来不过问这些，他们告诉我会有专业人士把所有事情办好的。”他用近乎天真的语气说道，“不过黑白色，这很——嗯，尤文图斯。”

“是的，但这很不婚礼。”贝尔纳代斯基指出。

“确实，”克里斯蒂亚诺点头表示赞同，“那么就把它换了。你觉得玫红色怎么样？我喜欢玫红色，粉色也不错。”

他喜欢玫红色和粉色，意大利青年心想，上帝啊， **他真可爱** 。

那双圆润明亮的蜜糖色眼睛正在观察他，仿佛真的很看重他的想法，令贝尔纳代斯基有一种被在意的感觉，忽然之间他就有了说出那些翻腾在心底的念头的勇气。

“婚礼，你是怎么看的？……我是说，你真的觉得它是有必要的吗？”

葡萄牙人扬了扬眉毛，很快露出了然的神色。

“你不想要婚礼，是吗？”

“不，呃，我的意思是，时间太短了，一切的安排都太过潦草。当然，这本来也不代表什么——我指的是我们的婚姻。但即使是个谎言，我们也没必要在全世界面前露怯，是不是？那看起来实在是太假了，太蠢了。”

“喔……所以你不是不喜欢婚礼。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，唇边染上促狭的笑意，“你是想要盛大的、浪漫的、准备充足的婚礼。”

年轻人可耻地脸红了，都怪年长者有意的戏弄。

大概是发现他有些恼羞成怒，克里斯蒂亚诺摆摆手，反过来安抚他：“我以前是个不婚主义者，更无所谓婚礼不婚礼的事。只不过现在因为那个原因，你知道的，我必须结婚了。而眼下俱乐部出于各种因素考虑想要来一场婚礼？为什么不呢，那听上去很有趣，不在我的人生计划中，却也算是一份独特的经历。事实上，假如你前天没有答应，这一切依然不得不按照原定的步骤走下去，说不得我就要和基耶利尼结婚了——不过那样的话我估计一秒钟也不会考虑婚礼这回事。”说到这里，他自顾自地笑起来：“如此说来，我还得感谢你答应了呢！”

某种奇异的酸楚和不合时宜的暗喜混合在一起，在贝尔纳代斯基脸上留下复杂的表情，导致他发出了一个毫无意义的疑问：“所以，马尔基西奥，我，之后是基耶利尼？”

“天啊，他们连这个都跟你说了？”克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛有些不好意思地在沙发里动了动，“好吧，别告诉他，其实那中间还有好几个小帅哥哩。让我想想，德西里奥，鲁加尼……”

噢，行吧，他还得庆幸自己长得还算数一数二，至少是在留队超过半年的意大利人中间，这可真是好极了。

葡萄牙人似乎时刻留意着他的神情，此时放柔了声音继续道：“不过仔细想想，一场草率糊涂的婚礼，确实没有什么必要。这整件事已经够让他们议论的了，俱乐部和我不需要这么高的关注度——那都是些不好的关注。你的提议很不错，也许我们应该取消这个。”

“噢……”贝尔纳代斯基一时之间不知道说什么好，事情顺利得不可思议，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至比他所能想象的还要体贴亲和，善解人意。隔了一会儿他讷讷地开口：“但是四分之一马币——咳，我是说，三百七十五万欧元基本都已经花出去了吧？”

“什么马币？”克里斯蒂亚诺迷茫地眨眼，在意大利青年尴尬地给他解释清楚后，噗嗤笑了出来，很快又佯装正经：“所以马洛塔只肯拨款四分之一马币给克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的婚礼？我简直不敢相信，不管怎么说，四分之一‘罗币’是起码的吧？”

“……一罗币是多少钱？”贝尔纳代斯基下意识地问，尽管心底已经有了猜测。不出意料，那人一脸理所应当的样子：“当然是一亿欧元啊！”

两人对视一眼，然后同时大笑起来。

果然，眼前这人就是一颗恒星，永远象征着光明和力量，有他在，无论怎样糟糕的境地总是有挽回的希望。从很久以前就是这样，每当艰苦训练的间隙、替补席漫长的等待中他翻出那张珍藏的合照时，每当对着那些令人惊艳的录像集锦反复练习技巧时，罗纳尔多就已经是他的勇气来源和精神支柱了。如今他这么近、这么近地靠在同一张沙发上，生动活泼，真实具体。面对这样的笑容，年轻人发自内心地相信，没有什么大不了。

一切都会变好的。


	6. Chapter 6

婚礼真的被取消了。

【出于安全等多方面考虑，万众期待的七月七日新七号亮相仪式计划搁浅。】都灵体育报煞有介事地开辟了一整块版面，【前段时间，本报接到消息：为了迎接克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的到来，尤文图斯为他准备了代号“CR7 Day”的“好莱坞式”盛大欢迎会，意图与超级巨星当年加盟皇马的盛况一较高下，然而该计划最终胎死腹中。据内部人士透露，超级巨星本人强烈要求取消见面会，不愿以这样的方式让队友感到反差，他只想用传统的方式和球迷见面，安静在新东家踢球，用行动而不是浮夸的方式证明自己。】

“我感动得快要哭了，”球迷们说，“他真是低调又勤恳，和脚踏实地的尤文图斯是天作之合，迫不及待想看他带着我们征服欧冠了！”

于此同时西班牙不少媒体则大唱反调，酸溜溜地跟进报道：【显然这笔世纪转会遭遇挫折。门德斯带领的罗纳尔多团队在都灵停留片刻后火速飞往马德里和弗洛伦蒂诺会面，据可靠消息来源称，此次谈判基于皇家马德里和罗纳尔多此前秘密达成的某项君子协议。根据协议内容，葡萄牙人的转会费可能高达十亿欧元，再加上他那必然将在意甲创下纪录的超水准年薪，尤文图斯能否负担如此昂贵的转会支出？答案似乎已经清晰。】

“所以我不必亲眼看见我男神和我哥们的结婚仪式，但是男神还是会加入我的球队。”本坦库尔说，“太棒了，这是我们被法国淘汰以来我听过最振奋人心的消息。”

同样被法国淘汰的阿根廷人深有同感地点头。

这确实应该是个大好的消息，除非贝尔纳代斯基能搞清楚他心底那纠缠不去的怅然若失是怎么一回事。

“你现在觉得好些了吗，费德里科？你一直挺抗拒这个的。”迪巴拉问他。

“嗯？嗯，挺好的，当然了。”意大利青年心不在焉地回答，“不办婚礼好像就什么事也没有了，我在一些纸上签了字，他们就带着那些东西去了马德里，一切就结束了。”

一点实感也没有。他真的结婚了吗？和他的偶像？克里斯蒂亚诺？他法律上的丈夫这会儿在哪里？

要不是他们交换了私人联系方式，对方的电话号码还躺在他的通讯录里，他会以为自己这兵荒马乱的三天都是在做梦呢。

“不然你还希望有什么事？克里斯蒂亚诺跟你履行伴侣义务？我点一首《我的太阳》送给你，祝你早点醒来。”本坦库尔皮笑肉不笑地说。

贝尔纳代斯基没说话。他的脸颊可疑地烧红了，这本来只是乌拉圭小伙对他的挖苦，完全不该引起他浮想联翩。然而不可思议的是，他根本控制不住自己，也停不下来地回想起克里斯和他坐在同一张沙发上，他们聊得那么投机，像是十年前就该认识了。他的偶像有着任何媒体报道都不会告诉他的友善真挚，谦逊亲和，他出乎意料的幽默风趣，和这样的人交谈舒服又自然，永远不担心冷场。随着天南地北的畅聊他们逐渐越靠越近，耳畔能听到低浅的呼吸，鼻尖似乎还萦绕着淡淡的雪松和肉桂的香气。

那是CR7香水的味道。所以，天啊，他真的用这一款，为什么在他身上会变得这么好闻？

他得把自家盥洗室里那一瓶放起来了，否则被闻到用同款香水，未免有些太过糟糕。算了，说的好像克里斯会留意他身上的味道似的……他会吗？

停下，年轻人用力拍拍后脑勺，停下你不切实际的幻想，结婚这事已经结束了，以后你们就是普通队友而已。下一回再提起这个估计就是离婚事宜了，就赶紧把这一切忘了吧。


	7. Chapter 7

也许是他想得太简单了。

踢完国际冠军杯回来，新援们大多已经归队，球队开始合练。一切看起来都是那么正常，更衣室里迪巴拉和本坦库尔一左一右地把葡萄牙人夹在中间，他的位置还得靠边站；队友们或多或少都知道一些情况，但是没有人对此发表什么看法，似乎觉得只要罗纳尔多能来就好，过程则完全无关紧要；他也接受了不少采访，很快就能够顺畅自如、尽职尽责地扮演迷弟角色，大肆表达对于克里斯蒂亚诺的赞扬，既然彼此私下交流并不多，他也不需要为自己在偶像眼皮子底下吹罗的行径感到羞涩。

但是，就像刚才说的，也许他想得太简单了。

意甲首轮揭幕战，尤文图斯对切沃，本该轮到首秀的葡萄牙巨星大展拳脚，然而贝尔纳代斯基替补登场打入绝杀球，却着实抢了不少新七号的风头。当然，克里斯蒂亚诺不可能为此心怀芥蒂，他在场上热情地同进球功臣一起庆祝（一个超级超级巨大巨大的拥抱，嗷）。

这些都不是现在要说的重点，重点是之后在球队返程途中，克里斯蒂亚诺特意过来和他坐在一起，聊了会儿天。

“你今天的表现棒极了。”他真诚地称赞，特意用意大利语重复了一遍，听得贝尔纳代斯基心口发烫。

“是你让我进步了很多。”你在场上与我并肩作战让我觉得自己无所不能。

克里斯蒂亚诺笑起来，眼里既是被人夸奖的愉悦，又有些看透了他的无奈和好笑：“老天，我们才合练了两个星期。”

“是嘛？那一定是我二十四年来最快也最慢的两个星期了。”

“噢，得啦。”克里斯一边笑一边撇过头去，很快又转回来，“有人告诉我意大利人能把每句话都说成情话，我还不信呢。”

这下贝尔纳代斯基的脸微微红了，想解释自己并不是那个意思，又怕显得此地无银。好在没多久他就被另一句话牵走了心神。

“你什么时候搬过来？”克里斯蒂亚诺这样问他。

搬什么？搬到哪里去？

“他们没跟你说吗？”葡萄牙人诧异地挑眉，“搬到我家去住啊。”

“……”

显然，并没有任何人跟他提过这茬。更显然的是，他的意见又是最后一个被考虑到的。

第二天，他一边给经纪人打电话，一边浏览各种媒体上的体育新闻。除了昨天那场比赛，所有带着他和克里斯名字的消息统统都是【在尤文交到新朋友！罗纳尔多迷弟欲搬家与其做邻居】。

“看来他们不知道我是要做住在他卧室隔壁的那种‘邻居’。”

“也就是室友，费德里科，想开点，那可是罗纳尔多的豪宅啊。”他的经纪人声情并茂地说，“你听说那套从马德里搬过来价值两百万欧元的健身器材了吗？那间设施豪华齐全堪比训练基地的健身房？别告诉我你一点点心动都没有。”

“所以你就替我答应了，甚至忘了通知我一声？还要等到克里斯蒂亚诺来告诉我！你知道那时候我看上去有多蠢吗？”

“从通知搬家这一点上来看，你的丈夫比经纪人似乎名正言顺得多啊。”电话那头的声音显得很狡猾，惹来意大利青年恼羞成怒的呵斥：“别在这种时候开玩笑了，一点帮助也没有。”除了让他的心情诡异地雀跃了一秒钟以外。

经纪人清清嗓子，正经说道：“结婚这件事本身无所谓公开不公开，但是具体原因我们必须要隐瞒，这是写在协议里的。与其将来被嗅觉灵敏的狗仔们发现进而引起怀疑，不如把事情做得像一点，到时候只说你们就是恋爱结婚的。当然实际上你们什么都不用做，自由发展友谊就行了，其他的部分我们合作的那些报纸会帮忙编完。”

这听上去很简单，事实上，之前每一次他说出“我答应了”的时候听上去都很简单。到今天这一地步他终于明白了，这些主席、经理、经纪人，他们最擅长的事就是告诉你“这很简单”，然后你一旦搭上他们的贼船，他们就会把未简化的超复杂计划书递给你，要求你一个铜板一个铜板地数清楚自己的卖身钱。

“好吧，”贝尔纳代斯基听见自己有气无力的声音，“我答应了。”


	8. Chapter 8

和偶像同居似乎不是他想象中那么复杂的事（除了他至今没有勇气告诉自己的两个小伙伴以外），如果要他诚实地说，任何涉及到克里斯蒂亚诺的事都会变得简单明确起来，无论球场内外。

第一天到的时候他还是吓了一跳的。克里斯蒂亚诺的房子里有一大群人，忙碌地穿梭在各个房间里：营养师、厨师、健身教练、按摩师、私人医生还有各种助理。

“别担心，晚上他们就会离开了。就自在点，把自己当成主人。”克里斯领他到收拾整齐的客房，“这就是你晚上睡觉的地方了。我必须得给你隆重介绍这张床——跟我的一样，是这间房子里最棒最重要的一件家具。我一直相信休息对我们这些人来说是头等大事，所以有什么建议就直说，或者想要添置什么东西直接下手就好。”说到这里，他忽然狡黠地眨眨眼，微笑起来，“顺便一提，柜子里有多的毯子，CR7出品那种，考虑到万一你会需要呢。”

噢，老天，年轻人由衷希望自己看上去不是那么窘迫，并且刻意忘记自己家里那条同款。不过没关系，他现在有新的可以用了。

这整间房子都充满了克里斯蒂亚诺的印记，尽管他才刚在都灵安家不到一个月，但是他的个人色彩太过鲜明，很快就把这里完全变成了自己的领地。

而这样的一片绝对领域，让意大利青年不由自主地从心底生出一种隐秘渴望来：他想在这里留下一些属于自己的标记，像航海家登上新大陆那样，悄悄地、潜移默化地改变这里的原有生态，留下自己存在过的证明。

那就从生物入侵开始吧，他想，于是开口提出第一个建议：“我养了狗，克里斯，可以带过来吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺毫不犹豫地同意了。“当然，我也养狗，它们都很可爱。”

“太好了，那么我们可以一起遛狗，或者轮流来——如果它们不打架的话。”

这让他感觉所谓的同居更有参与感，自己不是那么寄人篱下了。随后的搭档训练、共进晚餐和饭后运动让一切变得更加真实。有点像参加夏令营，贝尔纳代斯基想，这体验还挺不赖的，只是不知道是不是夏天过去了就会结束。

随着后花园里搭起新的狗屋，餐桌上出现新的菜式，游戏机里换上新的光盘，意大利青年逐渐忘记了夏令营的闭营日。和克里斯蒂亚诺朝夕共处是一种很独特的经历，他很单纯，有一些孩子气的自我和骄傲，但绝非像外界所传闻的那样傲慢自大、目中无人。在交流中他可以很开朗健谈，一起在家庭影院看碟片的时候，他们能聊上好几集美剧不带停的；但某些时刻他又很安静，谦逊低调，更乐于用实际行动作证明而不是耍嘴皮子。

有时贝尔纳代斯基独自躺在那张“整个房子最好的家具之一”上，望向落地窗外夜幕下的花园草坪，恍惚间还能看见一个专注练习的背影。这时候他会想，在他未曾有幸触碰到这个人美丽灵魂的前二十四年，就已经花了很长时间去仰慕那层次超脱于世界的球技，打磨到人类极限的身体，比钻石更坚不可摧的精神。而如今回想起来，却觉得自己仿佛隔着山谷远眺一座梦幻绮丽的城堡，烟雾缭绕中优雅唯美的尖顶塔楼已经足够令人神魂颠倒，殊不知穿过茂密幽深的护卫森林，推开古堡神圣庄严的雕花大门，内在是更为金碧辉煌、令人流连忘返的仙境。

过去他所崇拜的，只不过是用以示众、精美绝伦的宝盒，却不知道真正的无价之宝，是被保护在盒子里那颗璀璨的珍珠。

眼下他终于得幸开启宝盒，目睹那颗珍珠流溢出动人的光彩。他也终于能够更透彻，更完整地去热爱这个人。克里斯蒂亚诺于他，不再是一个片面化的偶像，也不是遥不可及的男神，在足球上他是良师益友，生活中他是同伴，精神上，他更像是可以汲取动力的“能源”。

即使是巧舌如簧的意大利青年也无法用言语去形容那究竟是怎样一个身份，也许应该说， **他就是他** ，就只是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。


	9. Chapter 9

前段时间克里斯联赛没进球的时候，贝尔纳代斯基对着记者信心十足地说：“现在没进球对他来说不是问题，他刚刚来到一个新的国家，一个新的联赛。他也是一个人，也需要适应。过几个月我们可能就会问他什么时候才能停止进球了。”

他指的是联赛。至于欧冠，没有人怀疑罗纳尔多在“罗纳尔多冠军杯”上将会有统治级的表现——大概除了菲利克斯·布吕希吧。

客场对阵瓦伦西亚的欧冠比赛，克里斯蒂亚诺在尤文图斯的第一场欧冠，他拿到了自己欧冠生涯的第一张红牌，因为一个荒谬的理由。

冲突刚起来的时候，没有人会想到这件事有那么严重。贝尔纳代斯基站的有些远了，那群瓦伦球员气势汹汹地围上克里斯的时候，他第一个抬脚往事发地点跑，还是落在了后面。好在克里斯没出什么事，他把一个对方球员顶到旁边去，又折回来用身体隔开裁判。尤文七号嘴里还愤愤咕哝着，贝尔纳代斯基扶着他肩膀把人往战圈外面带，一边在他耳边安抚情绪，总算让他稍稍平复了一些，愿意叉着腰站在后排乖乖等结果。

情况到这里都还是可控的。

然而询问底线裁判后，不知道那家伙出了什么幻觉，布吕希听完就举起了一张红牌。整个梅斯塔利亚球场瞬间沸腾，克里斯蒂亚诺不敢置信地摊开手，随即跌坐在地上，甚至在极度震惊和委屈中躺倒下去。贝尔纳代斯基立刻赶到他身边，那时他已经抱着腿，把脸埋在膝盖上，即使在主场球迷狂热的欢呼中，意大利青年确信自己听见了他痛苦的呜咽。

他哭了。

贝尔纳代斯基没想过自己会在这种情况下见到男人的眼泪，那一滴一滴的泪水落在他心上比硫酸还要灼痛。他环着他的胸膛试图抱他起身，可三十三岁的男人仿佛变成了三岁的孩童，不停砸着蹬着地面，扭着身躲开他的手掌。当克里斯仰起头露出那张沾满泪水泛着红晕的脸蛋和那双湿漉漉的眼睛，贝尔纳代斯基觉得自己的心快要碎开了。他俯下身，像哄一个脆弱的婴儿那样轻柔地拍抚着男人的大腿，又绕到他身前，蹲下来与他双手相握。在嘈杂混乱的噪音和克里斯含泪的双眼冲击之下，即使他一刻不停地向对方诉说着安慰的话语，也被耳鼓上血液砰砰的敲击声撞散，以至于他自己也听不清那些话，似乎反反复复就是那几句：“冷静点，冷静点，克里斯。你是世界上最好的，别哭了，我怎么忍心看见你哭？”

好一会儿之后葡萄牙人才允许自己被拉起来，仍然止不住啜泣，垂着头不情不愿地往场边走去。最终他下场的时候，双手捂着脸抹泪，而贝尔纳代斯基在他耳边来来回回地重复着告诉他：“你是第一，克里斯，你是第一。”你是最好的，第一的，唯一的，你不值得这个。这是一张不公正的红牌，一次可耻的判罚，但它无损你本身的伟大和力量，你依然是世界上最好的。

克里斯蒂亚诺没有回应他，安静地走向球员通道。三十三号注视着他的背影，他一颤一颤的肩头，把满腔的怜惜和怒火都转化成动力。少一人的情况下，全队依然按着对面摩擦，最终零封取胜，带着三分回到了更衣室。

他们的七号还在那儿等着。克里斯换了衣服，洗过脸，看上去好一些了，但依旧沉浸在悲伤中。“大家干得漂亮极了，”他扬起一个微笑，即使浓重的鼻音已经出卖了他，“我——很抱歉，对不起，我搞砸了……”

“那不是你的错。”队长温和地说，所有人都表示赞同，你一言我一语地安慰克里斯，或是努力活跃气氛。等到更衣室恢复了常态，队员们各自洗澡换衣散去后，克里斯蒂亚诺主动走到贝尔纳代斯基身边。

“里科？”他用更亲密的称呼叫他，声音低缓而清晰，“谢谢你。”

所以他全部听进去了吗？那些语无伦次的安慰？意大利青年脸颊滚烫，似乎是剧烈运动后的肾上腺素还未褪去，“噢，现在的世道怎么啦？只不过说些简单的事实都能得到感谢了？”

克里斯一下子笑开来：“天哪，你好可爱。”他边笑边说。

不，你才可爱。


	10. Chapter 10

那张无厘头的红牌在后来一段时间里被反复提及，无数人为他鸣冤，无数人落井下石。欧足联一边决定追加停赛一场，一边宣布下赛季启用视频助理裁判，可真是“不偏不倚”。无论被问到多少次，贝尔纳代斯基都旗帜鲜明：“我为他感到遗憾，他不应该得到那张红牌。等他下一次回归欧冠时，一定能拿出爆炸性的表现，我十分确信这一点。”

他在球场上那句“你是第一”似乎也被捕捉到了，因此问他的人格外多些。后来有几次克里斯蒂亚诺拿他的迷弟身份打趣，年轻人的反应也从羞涩转为理直气壮。

“是啊，我就是你的球迷。四年前我们合照的那张图还在我的主页躺着呢，那是我最珍贵的十张照片之一，我还给洗出来了，你要看吗？”

而克里斯总是笑个不停，然后摆手说：“不不不，我有个更好的提议，为什么我们不再多拍几张呢？”

“我知道你的野心，”贝尔纳代斯基说，“你就是想要那十张照片全是你。”

现在他的相册里有超多张克里斯蒂亚诺了，就是苹果手机会自动生成一个人物相册出来的那种多，也是每天看每天看最后被洗脑“克里斯自拍技术真不错”的那种多。十张的排行榜好像有点不够排。

而球场上的情况也渐入佳境。克里斯蒂亚诺的进球账户逐渐打开，助攻甚至更多。贝尔纳代斯基也是涨球极快，虽然有的时候被吐槽“这家伙满脑子只想着给罗纳尔多传球”。

可惜生活总是不乐意安安分分一帆风顺，球场得意情场也得意？那么某些糟心事就要找上门来了。

“假新闻，”直播镜头中的克里斯蒂亚诺说道，“总有人想借着我的名字出名，这太常见了。”

贝尔纳代斯基放下手机，吐了一口气，揉着太阳穴又把屏幕点亮。

【快去睡觉，“休息对我们这些人来说是头等大事”，记得吗？】

【小伙子，你才二十四岁，不要像四十二岁一样啰嗦。】

【只要你不像三岁一样任性，早点睡。】

这件事注定不可能简单迅速地解决。事件本身进展得并不快，但流言蜚语和满是污水的不实报道蔓延得比病菌更厉害。由于克里斯蒂亚诺拒不接受任何采访，那些记者甚至拿着这些令人厌恶的问题来询问他。

“我听说了那些传闻，它们很荒谬。”意大利人对着话筒说，眉头打成死结，“克里斯蒂亚诺是我的队友和朋友，我们每天都一起训练，我充分了解他的为人秉性，这就是为什么我认为这很荒唐。”顿了顿，他话锋一转，“一旦认识现实生活中的他，我常常为那些囿于成见和距离，不得不从报纸和电视上了解他的人们感到无比的遗憾和悲哀。他们永远不可能认识真正的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”

大多数记者闻言都尴尬地呆住了，只有其中一位突然把录音笔举了过去：“从你长期的发言来看，你似乎对罗纳尔多有一种特别的感觉？”

“……”这算什么问题？贝尔纳代斯基停了一会儿，没有立刻回答。他忍不住也在心底问自己：是吗？我对克里斯有特别的感觉？那是什么感觉？只不过片刻的怔愣，还没来得及想出什么头绪，所有人都已经流露出暧昧的了然之色，仿佛答案已经昭然若揭了。

最终他模模糊糊地补救：“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多完完全全赢得了我们的心。”我的心。“他身上有一种特别的感染力。”特别的魅力。“那种信念和决心会感染你，有了他以后我们变得更好了。”我变得更好了。

记者们都双眼放光心满意足地退去了，年轻人后知后觉地感受到某些不对劲，却又说不清楚是怎么回事。

直到第二天，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多隐婚的消息占领了全世界的头条。

早晨走出房间的时候贝尔纳代斯基心虚极了，尽管他一点也不知道这消息是哪里透露出去的。他轻手轻脚地溜到起居室，却听见克里斯蒂亚诺在餐厅里打电话。

“我们不是早有对策吗？……对，就照那样说……不不不，听着，豪尔赫，我不要急急忙忙地办婚礼就为了压那个假新闻，明白吗？”电话那头又说了几句，急得克里斯绕着他专用的那张餐椅踱了好几圈，“我当然能搞定他，你要是有关注他那些采访就该知道他有多爱我！我和他捅破窗户纸就是说句话的功夫，但不能是现在，你懂不懂？那样一切就变味了，我可不希望他误会，结婚是为了转会，婚礼是为了绯闻？天啊，我只是想好好谈个恋爱……”

“你要是愿意把婚礼交给我来办的话，我保证一切都会很棒的。”偷听半晌的意大利青年忽然开口。

啪哒一声是手机狠狠摔向地面的声音，克里斯近乎惊慌失措地回过身来。

“可以吗？”贝尔纳代斯基不依不饶地追问，“不瞒你说，我后来想了好久，从玫红色的气球到粉色的百合花，宴席上的每一道菜还有七层的婚礼蛋糕顶上的樱桃，很多很多浪漫动人的灵巧心思，最重要的是那个人是你。”地上的手机还在发出门德斯的叫喊声，克里斯蒂亚诺一脚把它踢进厨房，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，脸蛋红扑扑的，“只要咱们先凑够四分之一罗币，我保证给你一个足够豪华足够盛大也足够温馨足够难忘的婚礼。我还能保证婚礼上绝对没有阿涅利、马洛塔、阿莱格里和斑马吉祥物。”

“请还是要请的，”克里斯说，“剥夺发言权塞到角落那桌去。”

他的丈夫笑出声来，然后宠溺地点点头：“好，都听你的。”


End file.
